


Safer With the Soldier

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine: Imagine Bucky wrapping his metal arm around you because he feels that it is safer for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safer With the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on this oneshot!

Another scattered Hydra asset, destroyed; the day had been long. Now, in the early hours of the morning, The Avengers were finally able to get some rest and relaxation. Everyone, but Tony, opted to head to bead and sleep for more than a few hours. Steve, Bucky, and yourself lived on the floor just below Tony’s penthouse and you were the last three to exit the elevator. During the fights that had taken place that day, you’d been injured. Your shoulder had been dislocated and you had a few bruised ribs, but nothing seriously hurt.   
You bid the boys goodnight, but Bucky stayed right with you. He followed you into your room and shut the door. You went to your bedroom and started to take off your shirt, but the pain quickly left you gasping. Bucky was quick, and cut the material from you. You smiled, but weakly tried to sound disapproving. “That was my favorite shirt, Bucky.” He grinned at you then knelt down to help you out of your pants. He helped you into a pair of black shorts and a tank top, which he slid upwards over your hips so that your ribs and shoulder were moved as little as possible.   
You took his hand, and looked up into his face before asking him to stay. He kissed your knuckles and went back over to the dresser, this time reaching into the bottom drawer where he kept a few pieces of clothing for nights such as this. He changed quickly into a plain black tee shirt, and more comfortable loose-fitting pants. He turned off the lights and slipped into bed behind you, his metal arm resting under your breast, pulling you snugly against him. Your shoulder smarted at the elevation, but you relaxed into his chest. He nuzzled the back of your head and kissed you softly; you could tell there was something weighing on his mind.   
“Bucky, what’s wrong?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You never snuggle me with your left arm…” You knew that his metal appendage was a source of embarrassment for him. Though he never covered it as much anymore, it still made him self-conscious whenever you would grab it or pay any attention to it. You were trying to move past it with him, but his progress was slow.   
He sighed behind you, and even though your shoulder and ribs protested greatly, you turned over to look at him. His metal hand spread over your back, and he still pulled you close to him. He avoided your gaze for a moment, struggling to find the right words to explain himself. “You were hurt today. I couldn’t prevent that. I guess I’m still worried about losing you to Hydra. This arm, it’s Hydra. I can’t get rid of it, so I’m learning to use it. It’s silly, but this arm is the part of me that’s still The Winter Soldier. It can protect you in ways the rest of me can’t.” You brought your hand up to rest it on his cheek, then leaned in to gently kiss him.   
“It’s true that it is a part of you. I love it, just as much as I love the rest of you. But Bucky, arm or no arm, I still feel the safest when you’re here.” You smiled at one another, and he kissed your lips, then your cheek before rolling you over and once again pulling you close to him with his metal arm. It was warm against you, and you could hear the slight clicking of the mechanics within it whenever he moved. You fell asleep to those sounds, and to the sound of his even and deep breaths.


End file.
